It's Just a Mission
by Yokihana
Summary: Tsunade assigns Sakura to an A level mission along with Kakashi. Sakura accepts, longing to get away from the hospital, but instead finds herself on a mission and married to Kakashi. But, its just for the mission.


**Chapter one-Strange circumstances**

It had only been a week ago when tragedy had stricken the poor nineteen year old medic. Tsunade called her into her office to discuss an important matter. The important matter she soon found out involved Kakashi. Tsunade gently motioned for her to sit down as Kakashi had a different expression on his face. Usually Sakura felt happy and content around her former sensei and her present, but the hair was hanging too thick.

"Sakura," Tsunade said calmly, "I'm presenting relieving you of your medic duties."

Sakura felt her body go limp. _Relieved of my medic duties…?_ A thousand thoughts ran through her head. She was an excellent medic, anyone in Kohna or nearby villages would agree, she could cure almost any disease and her patients loved her. She always tried her hardest, and kept a smile and sincere kindness towards others-so what had she done wrong?

Tsunade laughed quietly, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, its not that your not doing a great job, it's because your doing a great job that I'm sending you on a mission."

"A mission?" Sakura stated confused. She hadn't been asked on one in over a year, 'what kind of mission Tsunade-san?"

"It's a level A mission." Tsunade moved and glanced out the window, "they secretly requested an advanced level medic ninja, and they've paid in full already. There's been a problem in the village, it's the only one for a ways and a lot of ninja's stop there and restock before leaving." Tsunade paused before continuing, "Problem is, a lot of ninja's have been turning up dead, either from poison or from rogue ninja attacks. They're unsure of the attacks, but the point is over fifteen ninjas have been killed. I'm not talking all Genin either; there were two Chuuins and one Jounin."

Sakura nodded and Tsunade continued, "What's needed is a medic ninja who'll go undercover and investigate exactly what poison is being used, however, even that is a dangerous spot. We need to find out who's behind the killings and their intentions." Tsunade looked towards Kakashi, "he'll be going with you."

Sakura turned to her former sensei. He was thirty-three and didn't look any older from the day she met him when she was 12, he was 26. Even after she became a medic, they still formed a close bond, not just as ex-sensei and student, but as two fellow ninjas at the Jounin rank, though he would vastly outskill her.

Sakura turned back to Tsunade, "I accept this mission, Tsunade."

"That's my ever determined Sakura, however, you haven't heard the terms or mission outlay, your confident, I'm glad." Tsunade said with a smile. Sakura noted a tinkle in her eye, it was almost mischievous. Kakashi moved closer and stood closer to the two without a word. _Silent as always Kakashi._

"First rule Sakura, you are to create and prepare various poison cures to determine what poison is afflicting the ninjas. Once you figure it out, you can move from there, you will be in charge of gathering medical information also from the deceased ninjas. Secondly, Kakashi will be taking up residence in a local bar, where our employer works to gather information, his job will be just as dangerous and be alert at all times, be aware of even small things like time differences in arrival. We're not dealing with idiotic ninjas."

Sakura nodded, "I understand." She had accepted the mission knowing the risks would be great. One false move and they could be found out, or killed. They couldn't be complete fools to have tricked fifteen other ninjas to their death, especially a Jonin. Sakura bit her lip trembling; now the question hung in the air to the finalized details.

"Now, I expect you and Kakashi to leave in two days. I am leaving more detailed instructions with Kakashi that you both can review. Once you arrive you are to both take up residence in one of the vacant apartments. From there Sakura, you will work on medicines and research that Kakashi supplies. You will also have responsibility over his safety as I'm sure you're aware. But equally he will be protecting you. I'm asking my best jonin and medic ninja to do this mission, so you two know what's at stake. Plus, there was a nice sum offered…"

Tsunade cleared her throat and paused for a while. It was unusual for her to pause or stutter during a mission outline. Sakura was glad this mission had come though; she was beginning to sadly find emptiness in the hospital. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a mission was just what was needed. Plus, it was a mission with her former sensei, someone she'd done missions with before and enjoyed. Plus, they had things to get caught up on.

"Now about your cover Sakura." Tsunade started after her prolonged pause, "we can't send you and Kakashi in there as ninjas or friends, and it'll be suspicious, leaving us only with one option." Tsunade paused again, "Kakashi and you must be a married couple. You'll work as husband and wife, you'll tend to the home and he'll act out getting a job in a risky looking pub. Newlyweds on the road to the future, just stopping at a small town, earning money before moving on." Tsunade said half-smiling, "Ugh sounds like one of Kakashi's books."

Sakura's mouth dropped….marry Kakashi?! Well, it was for the mission, and a ninja was required to do a lot of things he or she didn't want to do. Wait, this still wasn't making sense, "But Sensei…uh…" Sakura's tongue was tied in a knot as a thousand questions raced through her mind.

"Oh, sorry Sakura, we'll begin preparing your marriage ceremony immediately and have the paperwork completed so that your marriage took place about a month ago in another village. Once you get back to Kohna when your missions complete, it'll be annulled of course. This is only a mission."

Sakura sighed and waited until Kakashi left. The next day her and Kakashi were married, both glad in wedding kimonos, the whole works. It was private, afterall, who would want to know about a marriage lasting just for a mission? She could hear Naruto's voice, him and his perverted comments he'd learned from Jiraya. After the private ceremony (held in front of two elders and Tsunade) their paperwork was signed and officalized. The wedding itself was short, but Sakura had to chuckle at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, mask and headband off." Tsunade said stomping her feet. Sakura was already clad in her wedding kimono and blushing. _Argh, I can't look!_ Sakura peeked out from under her veil and watched as the ninja said nothing and slowly tore the mask from his face. The mission was recited again in complete details and then one of the elders pulled out a camera, to prove their marriage. Sakura looked up and dared not turn to Kakashi as they photo was snapped. They didn't drink the ceremonial Sake, or kiss. When it was over Kakashi put his mask by on and left the room along with the two elders, leaving Tsunade and Sakura alone. That's when the tears came.

"Sakura!" Tsunade said worried, "what's wrong?"

Sakura choked back her tears hoping Kakashi wouldn't hear anything, "this…it hurts! A wedding is supposed to be special, I know I'm a ninja, but I still have hopes and dreams, what will I do when I really get married; say 'this is my second wedding?"

Tsunade held Sakura and smiled, "its ok Sakura, its ok for a ninja, a woman to cry. What is Kakashi to you?"

"Kakashi is…someone I care for." Sakura said muffled, "there is no man in my life, and I assume no woman for him, but…how should I feel. I take missions seriously; this is my life, even if it's just a mission. How should I act, how much of a wife should I be?"

Tsunade looked at Sakura and smiled, "My daughter, think of Kakashi as your heart leads you. This is the path you've chosen."

They left early, immediately afterwards almost towards Mizu, the village in question. They avoided villages and stuck with sleeping in the forest. Kakashi and Sakura were at ease by the second day of travel and talking normally. The only difference was she had to refer to him as 'husband' for now, a wedding band on both of their hands made that a reality. All their conversations avoided the question of the mission or marriage; they only talked about things in general. By the third day they stopped at a village right before Mizu and reserved an Inn. Now it was time to play the part.

"A room for you and your wife sir?" Kakashi nodded and Sakura turned bright red, a room with Kakashi? The owner took note, "Eh, newly weds I see?"

Sakura turned a brighter red. Without thinking she clung to Kakashi's arm. The owner laughed and joked about something to Kakashi who smiled. The owner handed them a room key and they entered the room. To Sakura's horror there was only one bed….and a double bed at that!

"I…well…I…." Sakura stuttered and Kakashi smiled.

"My delicate wife deserves the bed, I'll take the floor." Sakura blushed as he passed by her and grabbed a pillow from the bed and a blanket.

"But, Kakashi…the floor will be bad for your back." Sakura said weakly.

"I'm not _old._ A night on the floor might do me justice after several weeks on the forest floor." He smiled and grabbed another pillow leaving her with only one. She watched as he made a simple bed on the floor and moved to the bathroom. _That cannot be comfortable!_ Sakura slid into the 'bed' Kakashi made and found it surprisingly sleepable. She staggered up just as Kakashi came back

"Testing my bed?"

"Well, I have to look out for my _husband_." She said weakly and crawled into bed exhausted. Kakashi removed his vest and stripped down to a shirt and pants before sliding into his own bed. Soon he had fallen asleep and Sakura looked at the ceiling and then back at Kakashi. He even slept with his mask on! Years ago her, Naruto and Sasuke had always tried to see what was behind the mask. Sakura had gotten the closest working in the hospital and being his nurse once but as soon as she walked in, he slipped it back on. She even went so far as to ask Tsunade and she quietly said Kakashi had a special reason for wearing his mask, but it wasn't her right to disclose it.

Tomorrow they would begin their way towards Mizu; they might make it by nightfall, but who knew. Sakura turned once more to Kakashi who was soundly sleeping. Her heart skipped a beat at the word _husband._ Now her thoughts felt confused, not just about the mission, but this marriage and what Tsunade said. With a heavy sigh she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
